


Do the carpets match the drapes?

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Gay Panic, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Partner Projects, Pubes, Seonghwa is an english major, Short and Silly, Yeosang is a dance major, chemistry partners, hot pink yeosang, thigh fucking, woosan are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: There is no way his happy trail is fucking pink too.orSeonghwa wonders if Yeosang's carpets match his drapes.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, side Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Do the carpets match the drapes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/gifts).



> This is for Marine ily

The pink haired beauty is probably the reason he is almost failing chemistry. Well, not actually failing, but he knows his grades would be higher if Seonghwa would stop looking over at his table partner every five god damn seconds. His partner, so shy and sweet, extremely smart and beautiful, and on the school dance team.

The eldest decided one day to go meet up with his friend Wooyoung who is also on the dance team. Seonghwa got out of class early so he decided to go to the dance room to meet him there. What he didn’t expect was to see his deskmate in the front, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 

He does this one particular move and Seonghwa swears his heart stops. He catches a glimpse of his happy trail and his eyes deceive him. 

_There is no way his happy trail is fucking pink too._

For the split second he sees it, he could have sworn that the hair from his navel that dips down into his pants is the same color as his hot pink mop of hair on his head. There is no way his happy trail is dyed pink as well.

“Earth to Seonghwa?” There is a hand snapping fingers in front of his face. He looks to the side to see the owner, Wooyoung, raising an eyebrow at him. “Hello? You ready to go?” 

The elder blinks, only now noticing that all the dancers are packing up their stuff. Geez, how long was he standing there? How embarrassing.

“Oh, yeah. Are you?” 

“Yeah! I’m starving. Let’s go.” There’s an arm around his elbow before he is tugged out of the college dance studio. They walk together in silence and Seonghwa can just tell that Wooyoung wants to say something. “So… Yeosang, huh?”

Seonghwa stutters, having no clue how Wooyoung caught on… He _does not_ have a thing for Yeosang!

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for the younger. 

“You know what I mean.” His eyebrows wiggle in his direction. “I saw you checking him out.”

“I was not checking him out!”

“And I’m not dating San.”

“You’re dating San?” Seonghwa’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“So you were checking him out!” Wooyoung cheers as if he tricked Seonghwa in some elaborate scheme, which he kind of did. 

“Wait, how long have you been dating San?” Seonghwa is still stuck on that, though he is also using it to derail the conversation off of him. It seems to be working for now at least.

“Only a few days. I was going to ask if he could come with us but he has a huge ass paper to write before Tuesday.” Somehow Seonghwa is still caught you on them dating and Wooyoung _didn’t_ tell him. 

“Well it’s about time. You two flirt literally every moment you’re together.” He gets a scoff in response. 

“You have no room to talk, hyung. It’s so obvious you like Yeosang. You check him out every second you can.” You see, Wooyoung and San sit at the desk behind the two in their chemistry class. Wooyoung claims that Seonghwa isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is when he is checking his pink haired classmate out, but he is adamant he doesn’t check him out. 

“I do not check him out.” He groans for the billionth time before he opens the driver door to his car and hopping in. Silence follows after they both get in, Seonghwa slamming the door shut. There’s a pause… “Am I really that obvious?”

“ _Oh my god, hyung!_ ” Wooyoung howls with laughter, Seonghwa’s face turning even more red. “It’s _so_ obvious! The only one that isn’t able to tell is Yeosang himself.”

Seonghwa groans even louder, leaning forward and hitting his head on the steering wheel. It accidentally causes the horn to go off to which he immediately curses. 

“Oh my- fuck, lets just go.” Seonghwa huffs out before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the diner they always went to on Wednesday.

; 

“You know hyung,” Wooyoung begins after he takes a bite of his noodles, “ If you’re trying to convince everyone you’re _not_ checking someone out, I wouldn’t be staring at their crotch.” As soon as he spoke Seonghwa knew he was about to spew out some bull shit. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he tries not to burst.

“I wasn’t looking at his crotch. I was looking at-“ Oh… Happy trail isn’t any better. 

He still thinks it’s a trick of the eye. There’s no way his happy trail is also pink. 

“Look… I thought I saw the hair… _down there_ was pink. I was just seeing things.” He expects Wooyoung to bust out laughing again but he is met with silence instead. Why is he silent?! “What?”

“His happy trail..? Pink..?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at him. Then that stupid smirk appeared on his face and Seonghwa regrets even saying anything. “Oh, hyung.”

“Is it pink?!” 

“I think you should find out yourself.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Absolutely not-“

“Honestly, you should just talk to him. Yeosang is really shy, you know this.” He sighs as if he is tired of this. He probably is in all honesty. “Then you can ask him abou-“

“If you stop right now I’ll pay for your food.”

“Oh, you should have said that at the beginning!” 

God he is never going to live this one down.

; 

It’s embarrassing how much he thinks about it. He laid in his bed for hours trying to remember whether the hairs leading down from his belly button were actually dyed pink like his hair or he was just seeing things. Though maybe thinking about it so much makes his memory and what he thinks mixed together.

It’s also unhealthy how he is buzzing in his seat, hearing the notorious and apparently now dating Wooyoung and San giggle behind him. He almost turns around and glares at them but then the object of his embarrassing thoughts sits next to him. His hair is much curlier than usual that day. 

He even looks like he has a bit of makeup on. He definitely is wearing some gloss on those pink lips of his. 

“Hey.” His soft voice calls out and Seonghea swears his melts. God he is whipped for this boy.

“Hi.” He isn’t able to get anything else out before the professor walks in and begins the lesson. Thank god because he isn’t sure he could hold a conversation with how adorable he looks. He is wearing a band shirt tucked into some high waisted jeans today, so no chance of looking at the- 

_Oh my god stay focused, Seonghwa!_

Anyways, they’re doing some low scale experiment today, so they won’t be able to talk much. 

“Better not set the worksheet on fire this time.” Seonghwa mumbles as he meets San to get some of the supplies. 

“Better actually pay attention to your work instead of the cutie next to you.” San smacks his bottom, winking at him and Seonghwa has to stop himself from squeaking. As he turns around, the two devils themselves are smirking at him. He wants to either fight them or have the floor swallow him up.

Then he looks over at his desk mate who looks at him expectedly. 

“Sorry.” He sets everything down on the desk. “Let’s begin.”

The mini experiment goes without an issue. Luckily, Seonghwa can focus himself well enough to pay attention to the task at hand instead of the cutie beside him. Whenever Seonghwa would speak to Yeosang, look him in the eyes, the other would blush and quickly divert eye contact. Those were the only moments he really almost broke down, but he would give himself an A+ for his efforts. 

“Alright class, listen up.” The professor draws their attention back to her. “You will have a partner project due in a week. It’s a simple one. You will conduct an experiment using the knowledge we have learned in this chapter. The goal is to do this experiment with everyday items that you can find at the store. Your partners will be the people you share a table with. If you have any questions, email me or visit me during office hours.”

Shit. A partner project? With the boy he has been panicking over every chance he gets? He doesn’t know how he will handle himself, but he was eased by Yeosang’s honeyed voice. 

“Seonghwa, hyung. I’m glad we are partners. Y-You’re the smartest and, uh, best student I’ve ever worked with.” Yeosang was blushing pink almost as bright as his hair. It’s so _cute_ and absolutely fatal. 

“Y-yeah.” Seonghwa swallows harshly. “When do you want to start..?” 

The younger hums, biting his bottom lip and causing Seonghwa’s heart to beat out of his chest. 

“We can go somewhere now to plan? I don’t have another class for the rest of the day. Then we can plan from there.” He pulls his bag onto his back, raising a perfectly sculpted brow. 

“Actually yeah, that works.” Seonghwa smiles and he swears Yeosang gets even shyer. 

“Great. I know just the place.” Yeosang motions for him to follow. 

As they walk they engage in small talk. The smaller is shy without a doubt, but as the walks farther, the pink haired younger talked more and more. He talked about things he has mentioned in passing during or before class, his dancing, his hobbies. 

Seonghwa talked in return, though he mostly listened, about his classes, books he has read, and story ideas he has. He is an English major, though he would also like to teach. It’s enough to bring them to the coffee shop on the corner of the campus. 

“Ah I’ve walked by here so many times but never stepped foot in here.” Seonghwa hums as he takes in the smell of coffee and pastries as he holds the door open for the younger. Yeosang quietly thanks him as he steps inside and the barista greets them. 

“I come here often because it’s so quiet.” Yeosang giggles- he fucking giggles- and Seonghwa forgets how to be human for a second. How is someone that cute and hot at the same time? 

By now Seonghwa has accepted that he does in fact have a thing for Yeosang, but he refuses to tell Wooyoung because well… It’s Wooyoung. He doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right and having Seonghwa openly admit that to him.

But how can anyone not think he is adorable? 

Seonghwa manages to gather himself enough to make an order and sit down across from his pink haired classmate. For a second he thinks about how much of a date this seems like but that thought is quickly pushed out the window.

They sat there for a while discussing different ideas and coming up with an experiment that won’t cost them too much and won’t require too many materials. Seonghwa wasn’t too worried about that, but was worried about how he would survive doing a project with his crush. This’ll be a hard week.

; 

They go to a general store off campus a few days later to get everything they need. They already have a few items in the buggy that Seonghwa is in charge of pushing around. Yeosang walks in front of him, his phone in hand as he scrolls through the list and checks items off.

“Go down this aisle and see if you can find something we can use as beakers.” Seonghwa nods and pushes the cart down the aisle. He finds some cheap glass jars that can be used, so he gets a few of them and carefully places them in the cart. He knows Yeosang went down the next aisle, so he simply makes his way over. 

What he comes to see is the last moments of Yeosang getting something off a high shelf and once again, he _swears_ his happy trail is pink. There’s a small window where he sees hot pink but it’s covered once again before he can even get a proper look. It has to be pink… Did Yeosang really dye his pubes too? 

“Did you find some?” Said person in question comes up to him, placing a metal cooking tray into the cart as well. 

“I-uh…” Seonghwa has to gather himself yet again. “Yeah. Is t-three enough?”

“Yeah! Three should be good.” He smiles and motions for him to follow him to the check out. They split the cost evenly, each taking a bag and bringing them out to Seonghwa’s car.

As soon as the bags are in the car and they are as well, the two head off to Seonghwa’s dorm since his roommate is out for the day and Yeosang’s has someone over. Plus they can hopefully get a head start or even complete this damn experiment. 

When they get there, they quickly set everything up. Seonghwa has his laptop out as they stand by his kitchen counter with everything in front of them. It’s all going according to plan, until Seonghwa reaches across Yeosang and their eyes meet. 

For the first time, he really gets a good look at him. His beautiful brown eyes, his cute round nose, the rosy patch of skin by his left eye. His lips are parted, obviously as stunned as the other is by his own actions. The elder didn’t even realize he was so close. After standing there getting lost in his pretty brown eyes for what feels like hours, he moves to lean away, but a hand in his dark locks stops him.

“Hyung…” His voice is lower than usual. It sends a shiver down his spine. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Seonghwa blushes darkly, taking the chance to step closer into his space. 

“You’re even prettier up close, you know that?” The younger’s lips curl into a soft smile. 

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Yeosang doesn’t even get an answer before Seonghwa is leaning in and kissing him. It’s soft at first, as if he is scared, but he melts as soon as Yeosang kisses him back with a ferocity that he would never expect from him.

It’s all he needs to guide him away from their experiment by his hips and into the wall next to the counter. Yeosang gasps, allowing Seonghwa’s tongue to pass his lips and lick behind his teeth. God he tastes amazing. 

“It’s so hard not to get distracted by you during class.” Yeosang mumbles between kisses. “I swear I almost got caught a few times.” 

“Funny,” he begins to trail kisses away from his mouth, along his jaw, “I thought the same thing.” He almost growls at the pretty moan that leaves his lips as he kisses over his pulse point on his neck and sucks gently at the skin. “Can I suck you off? Please? I’ve been dreaming of it.” 

“ _Fuck_. Yeah, you can.” Seonghwa gets on his knees, his hands going under his shirt to unbutton his pants. He pulls them down with his underwear in one sweep. 

“Holy shit…” 

“W-what?” Yeosang asks a little freaked out by his response to seeing him pant less. 

“It is pink…” Yeosang is so confused until he looks down. 

“Oh my god!” He covers his face with his hands, feeling the skin burn up. Sure enough, the hair that surrounds his cock is a hot pink, just like his head. “It was a dare okay. I had to dye it pink too!”

Seonghwa has to be dreaming. It’s hard enough to believe he is on his knees for the prettiest boy on earth, but to see that he was correct and that his pubes are indeed hot pink is hard to grasp. 

“Stop staring!”

“Sorry!” Seonghwa goes back to the task at hand, taking the base of his cock into his palm and leaving kitten licks at the tip. He even tastes good. God obviously plays favorites. 

He takes the head into his mouth, sucking gently and tasting pre cum on his tongue. Yeosang groans as Seonghwa takes more into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head until he is able to take him all the way. Soon his nose is buried in those pink hairs he was curious about. His dick rests heavy on his tongue with what feels like perfection for his mouth. It’s long and pretty, perfect for the beautiful person it belongs to. 

The curly hairs tickle his nose as he sits there for a moment or two before slowly pulling off until the head is all that’s between his lips once again. Seonghwa bobs his head from there, his cheeks hollowed and his tongue pressed against the underside to make Yeosang feel as good as he can. 

He must be doing a good job because the younger has his back arched off the wall and is moaning without restraint. He even begins to meet his mouth with a few thrusts, throwing his head back as he groans with absolute pleasure. 

“F-fuck stop.” He pulls Seonghwa by his black hair. “Don’t wanna cum yet.” The elder looks at him with confusion written all over his face while Yeosang regains his breath. His dick twitches at the sudden lack of stimulation. “I don’t have a condom, but… Can I fuck your thighs?” Yeosang asks with the cutest puppy dog eyes and it’s impossible for Seonghwa to refuse. 

“Y-Yeah. Uhm,” god this is a bit embarrassing, “give me one second.” Seonghwa steps out of the kitchen to jog to his room, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out the first bottle of lube he could find. He then runs back out to the living room to see Yeosang behind the couch. 

“I was thinking,” he pats the back of the sofa, “Wanna bend over here for me?” He takes Seonghwa’s elbow gently, guiding him between him and the couch. A hand pushes between his shoulder blades after taking the bottle from him. He follows and bends over the back of the couch, his ass out but still in his jeans. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. J-Just pull my pants off please. I think the button is about to pop off.” Yeosang laughs and Seonghwa has to hide his face in his arms to save himself from the embarrassment of his own words. He faintly hears a _cute_ behind him before the other is unbuttoning his pants and underwear, pushing them down quickly.

Seonghwa sighs as his dick is finally free from the constraints of his pants. He is already dripping too just from sucking Yeosang off. 

He is encouraged to spread his legs, hearing the bottle cap pop open before a squelch is heard from the lube. Seonghwa shivers as it’s rubbed between his thighs, some accidentally being rubbed on his balls.

Yeosang slides himself between his thighs, his cock also dripping in lube before he places a hand on both of them and squeezes them around his length. The younger sighs in pleasure behind him, just sitting there before he slowly pulls back. He thrusts forward much quicker, causing Seonghwa to gasp as it also drags along his cock and sack. 

It feels like a dream come true. Yeosang’s hands are on his hips and he’s thrusting into his thighs. If only they had a condom and he could actually fuck him but he will take what he can get for now. 

“Fuck.” He moans as one particular thrust sends him crashing forward, yet Yeosang pulls his back each time. He can feel himself get closer and closer to cumming, the heat burning in his belly. 

“I’m close, hyung.” He reaches around and presses his palm to the head of Seonghwa’s leaking cock. It causes him to cry out in pleasure, his toes curling against the hardwood of his living room. It’s only a few more thrusts until Seonghwa is cumming with a moan, his thighs squeezing even tighter. That alone sends Yeosang over the edge with a curse, their cum mingling on the floor under them. 

“Fuck, hyung.” Yeosang sounds so out of breath but Seonghwa isn’t much better. They stay like that for a second before the younger asks where in the apartment his bathroom was. He goes there to wet a towel to clean off his legs and the floor under them before helping each other get dressed. 

After sharing a few kisses, they decide to rest on the couch. 

“So… The carpets match the drapes?” 

“Hyung!!!”


End file.
